Runaway
by nasamaru484
Summary: Sakura runs away from home only to meet Sasuke at the park. He's also a runaway. So they decide to move in together. Can this work out? Can they overcome all their difficulties? / SasuSaku / Sequel is coming soon! /


**Runaway**

I have no idea, how that happened. Suddenly we were fighting, screaming and throwing things around. What exactly happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something bad to her? Or is it just another mood swing of her?

I sighed for the tenth time this night and ran a hand through my pink locks. When I exactly think about it, it all started, because I came home late from school. I hung out with some friends and the time seemed to run away from me. And when I had looked on my cellphone, I'd seen that it was already eight in the evening. Of course I ran home as quickly as I could, but it still didn't matter.

Of course my mom screamed at me. But I couldn't blame her. She was pregnant with my little sister and when she was in the sixth month, my dad suddenly left us without a word. My mom cried for days over that fact that she was now alone with a teenage girl and a soon-to-be-born baby. Every woman would be desperate! And that was the day, when everything started…

My mom suddenly started screaming at me, when I came home later than usual or if I didn't wash the dishes. But I also have a life and friends, with who I wanna hang out in the afternoon or on weekends! My mom didn't understand me…

That's why I ran away.

And now I was here at the local park standing in the rain. I didn't have a clue, where I should go now and I was freezing and wet! I've been running away from my house as far as possible, but now I'm lost and tired. All I wanted to do is going to sleep, but that was impossible, because if I fall asleep, I might freeze to death.

And that's why I was still going around, although every step hurts my legs. Too bad that I'm also scared of thieves, murderers and rapists, who can kidnap me, when I'm not paying attention.

Suddenly my stomach grumbeled, signaling me that I need something to eat. Great, and I forgot my purse at home. I'm so stupid sometimes! I also left my cell phone there, so that means that I also can't go to a friend. I really wonder how I can survive like that…

Do I have to die of starvation now? But I don't wanna die! I wanna live and… and have a family and…

I was so desperate that I began to sob and slowly some tears were rolling down my cheeks. What should I do now? Run home? But I was so mad at Mom! Maybe, when I starve or freeze myself to death, she will realize that she couldn't do something like that to me! She couldn't scream at me like that! And I'm also not her slave! Why can't she understand that?

Driven with my rage, I didn't stop walking and even started running again. If I die, I blame her. It's her fault, that I ran away! She should start to think about me more! About her first child! Not only about my little sister, who isn't even born! I hate her!

When that thought crossed my mind, I stopped dead in my tracks. What did I just thought? Was that jealousy? Did I just run away because I was jealous of my baby sister?

I quickly shook my head to get rid of these thoughts and started walking again. No, I wasn't jealous. My life is much better than my little sister's. I had a father and she is going to grow up without him. And I won't play her father, that's for sure!

Again I sighed and looked up in the sky. It seemed that it wouldn't stop raining in the next few hours. Maybe I should really look for a shelter. Rapists or not, I have to find a place to sleep! And if I'm really that desperate, a bench could also do the same job as a bed - only less comfortable and soft.

Just when I found the perfect bench for me - it was just a normal bench out of stone, but it was under a tree, so that means that it wasn't wet - I realized that someone was already lying on it.

Damn, just when I thought, I had luck. Before I turned around to start looking for another free bench, I quickly shot a glance at that figure, who was on the bench. When I realized that he or she was madly shaking, my nurse instincts - I have a part-time job as a nurse in the local hospital - kicked in and I quickly went to the person to have a better look of him or her.

"Hey, are you awake?", I asked with a shaky voice, because I was freezing AND nervous that this person is nearly dying of the cold.

The person turned his head to me and opened his coal black eyes. For a few seconds I just stared at his eyes, until I realized that his skin was really pale, nearly blue.

"Oh my god, you have to stand up! You're freezing yourself to death! I will help you!", I shouted desperately and grabbed his arm, but he immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong? I just want to help you!", I said still concerned about him and laid a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. "Leave me alone.", he rasped out and closed his eyes again.

"No! Wake up! You can't sleep here! Please! You'll die if you don't stand up!", I said and grabbed his arm again, but this time I quickly pulled at it, until he was nearly falling off the bench.

"What are you doing? I said, leave me alone!", he growled and was now standing up and looking down at me - he was one head taller than me. His midnight black hair was spiked up at its end and it kinda reminded me of a duck butt. Besides the fact that he was tall, I also realized that he was well-build - don't ask me, how I saw that.

I instantly blushed when he still didn't look away from me. So I just decided to watch the pretty, pretty ground under my feet.

"Tsk…"

When he made that strange sound, I instantly looked up and saw that he was slowly walking away from me.

"W… Wait! I… Do you have a place to go? I mean… Are you going home?", I asked still embarrassed about my sudden change in attitude.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a stalker?", he asked, but didn't stop walking away. "No! I'm not a stalker, but… Erm… Can I go with you?", I shouted and I must seem really pathetic in his eyes now.

Now he stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"Don't you have a place to go? Go home and sleep. It's way too late for you to hang around in a place like this.", he said shortly and started walking away again. "Please wait! No, I don't have a place to go! I ran away from home! Please! I need a shelter for the night! If you have one, take me with you!", I screamed desperately and took some steps forward.

He stopped again and looked back at me, but this time he glared at me like I was some kind of murderer.

"Do you even know what you are saying right now? I don't know you, you don't know me. I'm a complete stranger. And you're asking me, if I can take you with me? What if I'm a rapist or a serial killer, who just waits for his next kill?", he said in such a low tone that a shiver ran down my spine.

He was right… He was a stranger to me, but still… I don't know why, but I trusted him.

"I… I know that you aren't a killer or rapist! I can see it in your eyes! Your eyes look innocent!"

"You're talking rubbish. My eyes look like everybody's eyes. Go home. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you.", he said coldly and turned around again.

"No! They aren't waiting for me, because… because…" Quickly my eyes started to water up and I literally screamed the next part.

"My Dad left me and my mother and all my mother cares about is that new baby! I'm only here to do her housework! I don't want to be home anymore! Home is like hell!"

The next few seconds were silent, until I heard some footsteps - I closed my eyes during my speech. Instantly I opened my eyes only to find this guy in front of me, only inches away from me.

"You think home is like hell… Just like me…", he murmured and I could hardly understand him, but somehow I still managed to. Suddenly he turned around and started walking away again.

"What are you-", I started, but he cut me off. "Come on. Or are you going to stand there forever?", he asked and a big smile started spreading over my features. I quickly ran next to him and couldn't stop smiling.

Why was I so happy? Because I could go home with a hottie like him? Or maybe because I have finally a place to go? Somehow I felt save…

I looked up to his face to study him a little bit more. He was a really handsome guy, but he didn't look very pleased by the fact that I was now walking next to him. He could have at least smiled a little bit… What an ice cube…

We walked and walked and walked. My feet still hurt from the running before, but I didn't stop walking. You're asking why? I don't know it myself… Maybe because I didn't want to get lost… Or maybe just because I didn't want to be seperated from him.

"Um… By the way… I don't know your name… Can you tell it to me?", I asked with a little smile and a slightly visible blush on my face.

"Sasuke.", he simply said and I was immediately attracted to his name. Sasuke… This name fits him perfectly. Mysterious, dark and totally beautiful.

"Your name?", he broke the silence and I was a little bit suprised by his question. "M… My name is Sakura… Haruno Sakura.", I said nervously and looked at the floor.

Again no one talked.

Okay, Sasuke was definitly not a loud talkative person, but this quietness between us was not unpleasant. Actually, I liked it. All my friends love to talk a lot and there is never some kind of silence between us. There wasn't any calmness at home either. My mom often screams at me or simply complains about her hurting back or feet. And because she wasn't working at all, she was at home all the time - except when she is at a friend's house, which rarely occurs.

I'm sure that this is the reason, why I like the silence between me and Sasuke. And it also looks like, he doesn't mind either. My smile just got bigger and I really had to fight the urge to squeal like a fangirl - I didn't want to drive Sasuke away.

After 20 minutes we arrived at a big apartment building, which looked rather ugly. It was old and dirty… But it seemed that Sasuke didn't care about that fact, because a little while later we came to a door with the room number 384.

"You really live in this building? That's… kinda unexpected!", I laughed nervously as he opened the door. "Hn.", he said or made? Anyways, when he led me into his apartment, I was shocked for the second time this night.

His apartment really looked great! From the outside it was ugly, but in it… just wow! Everything was tidy and the furniture also seemed really expensive! Most of it was made of black leather and/or glass.

"Wow… That's kinda…", I began, but he cut me off with a sign of his hand. "You're repeating yourself.", he smirked and I immediately blushed. "But I'm telling the truth! I would've never thought that it looked so beautiful! Where did you get all the furniture? This looks so expensive! Can you even afford that?", I asked still astonished and slowly went around the whole flat.

"You like it?", he said slightly amused. "Of course! Who wouldn't!", I laughed and sat on the really comfortable black leather couch. "Good, because you're sleeping there.", he bluntly said and pointed at the couch.

"What?", I screamed and jumped up. He couldn't treat a woman like that! I will not sleep on this couch!

"You heard me. Now go to sleep.", he told me and went into another room. Now he even left me alone! What an arrogant bastard!

I quickly ran to the closed door, where he just went into, and opened it, ready to scream at him. Just when I took a big breath for my rant, I realized what I just saw.

Sasuke… only in his jeans… with no shirt on. I think, I'm going to die.

"What are you looking at? Never seen a boy's chest?", he asked bemused. "No… I mean… I…", I stuttered and couldn't keep my eyes on his face.

Honestly, I've never seen such a hot boy's chest. Okay, maybe when my friends and I went swimming, but the boys there weren't as handsome as Sasuke. And they definitly didn't have such a toned body.

"I… I'm sorry!", I shouted and slammed the door shut. I quickly ran to the couch and sat on it like nothing happened these past few minutes. I stared with a flushed face on my knees and recalled what just happened.

I can't believe that I just walked into Sasuke's room, while he was changing! Not that I didn't enjoy it… But still! If something like that happens more often, I won't be able to live with him! It's just so embarassing!

"I would recommend you to take a shower. You smell.", Sasuke's voice ripped me out of my thoughts and of course the heat came back to my face and I was startled at first.

"Uhm, okay…", I murmured and got up from the couch. Just when I reached the door, which had a little bathroom sign on it, Sasuke stopped me with his next words.

"You need something to change into.", he bluntly said and walked into his room. I was kinda confused. Does he have any girl clothes in his wardrobe? I hope not…

But then he came back with a black baggy shirt and white shorts. "I hope they fit.", he grinned and throwed the clothes at me. "Of course they're going to fit! I'm not that fat!", I shouted and went into the bathroom with a big pout.

After several minutes of choosing, which shampoo I should use - every single one was for men! - I finished my shower and changed into Sasuke's clothes. When I came out of the bathroom, I immediately saw Sasuke sitting on the couch aka my bed.

"Hey! Get off that couch! It belongs to me!", I said angrily and put my hands on my hips. He looked away from the TV and eyed me up and down, until he turned his head to the TV again. "Hey! Are you deaf?", I shouted in his ear and pulled at his right arm.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why aren't you going off my couch?"

"Because it's mine."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No, no and double no!"

"How old are you? Five?", he asked me with a raised eyebrow and I blushed (again). "No! But if you want me to go to bed, then you have to get off, because the couch _is _my bed!", I hissed and pulled his arm a little bit more.

"You're annoying.", he simply said and I gave up. He was so stubborn!

"You too.", I grumbled as I plopped down next to him. "What are you going to do now?", he asked me amused and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Wait until you go away.", I said upset and slided more into the comfortable sofa. "Have fun.", he murmured and I huffed again.

What a stupid guy! Just when I think that he's a god, he immediately turns into the devil himself! Stupid Sasuke… He has a own room! Why can't he sleep there? And I really want to sleep on _my _couch, because I'm really exhausted from all this running.

Wait a second… If Sasuke isn't going to sleep in his bed, then I can! I'm such a genius!

So I simply stood up and made my way to his bedroom.

"Where do you think, you're going?", I heard Sasuke ask from the couch. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around. "Erm… I… Since you're not going away from my bed, I will go into your bed.", I said bravely and began walking into his room again.

"You're a pervert, Sakura."

"What did you just say?", I screamed and turned around again. "I said: you're a pervert. You should really check your ears. I think you have a hearing problem.", he said sarcastically with a little smirk.

"Ugh, Sasuke, you stupid idiot! Why should I be a pervert? I'm just going to sleep in a bed! And your jokes are lame.", I said still really really furiously. "Because you wanted to see me naked and now you even want to do dirty things in my bed. And I think my jokes are great.", he told me and his smirk grew bigger. "What? No! I don't want to do dirty things in your bed! You're the pervert! And your jokes suck just like you!", I screamed with a head as red as a tomato. "Sure…", he said ironically and nodded slightly.

"You stupid… Ugh! I'm giving up!", I said throwing my hands frustrated in the air and went to the sofa to sit next to Sasuke.

"Now you wanna do dirty things on the couch? You're really a pervert.", he laughed quietly and I smacked his arm. "You're the one, who thinks everything I do is in a perverted way!", I said and punched his arm again. Suddenly I began to laugh loudly, because this whole argument was really hilarious.

"Do you have a mental breakdown now?", Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow and I tried to surpress my laughter. "No, you idiot! I just think our quarrel is really funny!", I giggled and put a hand on my mouth.

"But only because you're so easy to tease.", he said and also tried not to start laughing. "Do you know that you're really stupid?", I asked rhetorical, but he still answered me.

"You tell me often enough.", he simply said with a little smirk and I had to giggle again.

After some minutes of silence and watching TV…

"Do you want to sleep now?", Sasuke asked and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I just yawned and Sasuke smiled slightly. "You can sleep in my bed, if you want. I don't mind.", he said and my eyes slightly widened, before I smiled softly.

"Nah… I think the sofa is really comfortable and this movie seems really interesting to me. So I'll just stay here with you and annoy you a little bit more.", I laughed and although I didn't mean that last sentence in a romantic way, I still blushed.

"Do as you wish, princess.", he murmured and continued watching the movie.

I think I fell asleep during the film, because when I woke up, I was lying on top of Sasuke with a blanket over us. His arms were securely around me and my head was in the crook of his neck.

Of course my face turned red and I tried to move as little as possible, because I didn't want to wake Sasuke up. But he seemed to be a light sleeper…

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Finally awake?", he grinned and I quickly sat up. "What do you mean by finally awake? Weren't you asleep this whole time?", I asked nervously and looked at my hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of my, no, _his_ shirt.

"You were asleep yesterday night, while I was awake. Has anyone ever told you that you're a spider monkey?", he laughed quietly. "No… Why?", I asked nervously, expecting the worst.

"Because you didn't let go of me last night. That's why I had to sleep on the couch.", he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to…", I started, but Sasuke interrupted me - like always.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, do you wanna have something to eat?", he asked and stood up, only to go into another room - definitly the kitchen.

"If you don't mind!", I shouted after him and sighed when I heard him opening the fridge.

Living with him is really impossible, if I act this way. I'm totally in love with him, although I only know him one day. But I think he doesn't have the same feelings as me.

I shouldn't act like a little fangirl around him. It would only destroy our friendship. And this friendship is really precious to me. Not only because I have a crush on him, but because he helped me when I needed someone the most. With him, my future looks a lot more brightful. He gives me hope that my life will become much better than in the past. Maybe he doesn't realize it, but he has that effect to me. And I'm very grateful for that fact.

"Breakfast is ready.", he said, suddenly next to me and tore me out of my thoughts. "Ah… thanks.", I smiled happily up to him and went into the kitchen with him following after me.

I'm sure that he will always be there for me.

That he will catch me if I fall.

That he will be my lifeline if I need help.

That he will be my future if I didn't want to live in the past.

Two months passed since I moved in with Sasuke. And I really have to admit, that life was a paradise now! No school, (nearly) no housework, just doing what you like!

Sasuke and I also grew closer and I think that he's finally accepting me as a friend and not as a mere roommate. He still likes to tease me, but sometimes we also just talk the whole day about everything. At first Sasuke didn't seem to be a talkative person to me, but then I found out that he only talks more if he really trusts the person, who he is talking to.

Of course, there were some other accidents, when I walked into his room, while he was changing or he walked into the bathroom, while I was having a shower - he still claims that he hasn't seen anything. But after some time we got used to it - not the thing with the shower.

When I walk into the room, while he's changing, I don't blush or anything. I just apologize or (if I have to say something to him) I just tell him, what I needed to say.

And I got used to lock the door, when I was taking a shower or if I was changing - I was still embarassed if he sees me in underwear.

"Sasuke? Have you seen my jacket? I can't find it!", I shouted from the living room, while I turned every pillow around. "Why do you need it? Do you want to go out?", he asked as he came out of his room, while rubbing his head with a towel - he was just clad in his black jeans.

"Yeah, I wanna go grocery shopping. We don't have any food for lunch.", I told him and stopped looking for my jacket in the living room. "Ugh, I just can't find it.", I sighed and turned to Sasuke. "Can I borrow one of yours?", I asked with big puppy eyes and a pout. "Forget it. Last time you borrowed something from me, you lost it.", he said and went back into his room.

"But Sasuke! Please! I will freeze to death if I don't have a jacket!", I said and ran to his wardrobe and opened it. "I wouldn't mind that.", I heard him murmur and quickly turned around to glare at him.

"You're mean! Now give me a jacket or I will just take one myself!", I laughed and set my attention to the wardrobe again. "Fine. Do as you please…", he murmured and I giggled happily. I quickly took my favorite jacket and wanted to turn around only for my face to come in contact with his naked chest.

"What the hell are you doing?", I asked blushing madly, while he just smirked down at me. "I need a shirt.", he simply stated and reached into the drawer next to my head. "You also could've waited until I was gone.", I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Admit that you like watching me change.", he said and looked at him shocked. "No! I don't! You're such a pervert!", I shouted and slapped his chest. "Ow, that hurt.", he said sarcastically and I just hit him again and again and again.

"Will you stop punching me?", he asked slightly annoyed, but I didn't stop. "That's for all the times, when you were teasing me, you idiot!", I said angrily and just when I wanted to give him my final blow, he catched my wrists only inches away from his chest.

I glared up at him and he loooked down at me not amused. "My chest is red.", he said and I just huffed again and said that it was his own fault.

"No, it isn't.", he growled.

"Yes, it is.", I said back.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And before I realized, what I actually said, I felt his lips pressed against mine. Immediately my eyes widened out of shock, but then slowly closed again. Wow, that was actually my first kiss. I know that this is hardly believeable for a sixteen year old girl to say something like that, but it's the truth! And this kiss is what I expected for my first kiss to be. Just perfect! With the perfect guy! But the reason why he was kissing me wasn't that perfect… Well, nevermind! I still enjoyed it!

Just when I was about to kiss him back, he pulled away from me, just to stare deeply into my eyes.

"Now you're finally quiet.", he said and I felt anger rush through me. Did he just kiss me to shut me up? I couldn't believe him! He's… He's such an arrogant bastard!

I didn't say anything to him. I just ran out of our apartment.

While I was sprinting down the street as far away as possible from him, it kinda reminded me of the day, when we first met. It was a rainy night in the park. I saw him lying on a bench and thought of the worst.

I slowly slowed down with a little smile on my face. At that time I thought that my life was the worst somebody could ever have. I was full of anger, just like now.

I'd also felt jealousy, but now I couldn't find a single trace of this feeling. Did Sasuke cure me? Or was it myself, who cured me?

I looked up into the sky to see that the clouds were slowly growing darker and darker. A raindrop fell on my nose and I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my jacket. Then I realized that I still had Sasuke's jacket on. My smile became bitter, when I reminded myself, why I ran away from our apartment.

He kissed me.

But only to shut me up.

Actually, I couldn't blame him for doing something like that. I really am annoying and sometimes loud. He didn't know that it was my first kiss. But why did I run away? Maybe because I felt embarrassed. Or maybe just because I was scared of what would happen next or because I didn't know what to say.

I'm such a scaredy cat. I should better go home again and tell Sasuke that I'm sorry.

I quickly ran back to our apartment, but when I arrived there, I saw that the door was wide open. Immediately I went into the flat, just to find it empty.

"Sasuke?", I shouted, but I received no answer.

"Sasuke? Please answer!", I screamed more desperately.

"Where are you, Sasuke? Please! Say something!"

But I never got an answer.

After looking nearly everywhere, I broke down on the couch crying.

Did he really leave me? Just because I ran away? Just because he kissed me? Did he regret it?

"Sasuke… Please… Come back…", I sobbed into his jacket and closed my eyes shut full of hurt and worry.

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

Even months passed.

But he never came back.


End file.
